Sakura Version : Ini Ceritaku, Mana Ceritamu?
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura. Dan ini ceritaku./Masih berhubungan dengan Fic 'Ini Cerita Gue, Mana Cerita Lo' tapi dalam versi Sakura./ AU. OOC. Flat. SasuSaku./ Mind to review? Hope you like it :)


Hai, aku Haruno Sakura. Dan inilah ceritaku. _Check this out, guys!_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Ini Ceritaku, Mana Ceritamu? © Kumada Chiyu**

**.**

**Warning! : **_**typo(s), OOC, AU, Sakura's POV, bahasa non-baku, a little bit of romance, Oneshoot!**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read, of course! Be smart guys!**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis manis dan juga sangat cantik. Memiliki rambut indah yang lembut. Dan jangan lupa dengan warna rambut yang tidak biasa yang kumiliki ini, rambutku berwarna merah muda.

_Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan mempunyai warna rambut yang agak sedikit nyentrik ini. Malah aku bersyukur. Sehingga aku bisa berbeda dengan kebanyakan perempuan lainnya. Dan itu juga bisa menjadi ciri khusus yang hanya dimiliki diriku seorang saja.

Ups, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan ya? Hmm, kayaknya ini akibat punya pacar yang sifatnya narsis parah! Pasti kebawa deh. Hehe, lanjut.

Aku memiliki mata yang berwarna indah. Dan, kalau menurut kekasihku sih kedua bola mataku ini adalah mata yang paling indah yang pernah ia tatap. Hihi, jangan heran. Kekasihku itu memang rajanya menggombal. Aku saja sampai bosan setiap hari selalu digombali olehnya. Tapi, entah kenapa wajahku pun pasti selalu memerah sesudahnya.

Orang-orang biasa mengartikan penampilan diriku ini, bagaikan penggambaran suasana musim semi. Karena, rambutku yang berwarna merah muda ini, dapat dikatakan mirip seperti warna kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Juga warna bola mataku yang seakan mendukung dengan pernyataan itu. Warna hijau _emerald_ lembut dan terkesan meneduhkan, sangat pas untuk suasana musim semi yang indah.

Begitulah biasanya orang-orang melihatku. Aku selalu dipuji karena kecantikan diriku dan segala yang ada pada diriku. Bahkan tak jarang orang juga memuji namaku yang sangat cocok dengan penampilanku ini. Ah, aku kadang harus berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terhanyut dengan segala pujian untukku dan merasa besar kepala. Tapi, sedikit berbangga tidak ada salahnya kan?

Aku adalah seorang mahasisiwi dari sebuah universitas yang ada di kota Konoha. Aku menempuh pendidikan di jurusan kedokteran.

Kenapa harus kedokteran? Umm, biasa saja sih. Karena aku ingin saja. Hihi.

Percaya tidak percaya, aku itu satu jurusan dengan kakak laki-laki dari kekasihku. Hah, dunia memang sempit sekali. Ckck.

Dulu saat aku kecil, aku sempat pindah dari Konoha (kota kelahiranku), menuju Suna. Padahal dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang bocah kecil laki-laki yang sempat membuatku sedikit tertarik dengannya.

Ya memang, saat pertemuanku dulu dengannya tidak dalam keadaan yang begitu baik. Tapi, tidak buruk juga sih. Umm, lebih tepatnya mungkin sedikit memalukan bagiku.

Bayangkan, saat itu aku sedang dalam kondisi terburukku. Aku bertemu dengan bocah lelaki kecil itu dalam keadaan menangis tersedu-sedu karena aku menolak untuk ikut pindah dari Konoha bersama orang tuaku.

Aku sudah merasa nyaman. Memiliki banyak teman dan hal lainnya. Dan tiba-tiba aku diberi tau kalau aku akan pindah jauh dari Konoha. Gadis kecil mana yang tidak akan menolak dan merasa sedih karena akan meninggalkan teman-temannya jika sampai pindah jauh.

Juga, waktu itu aku lagi sedih sesedih-sedihnya orang yang paling sedih. Karena teman baik aku, Naruto, dulu tuh deket banget sama teman aku yang lain, si Hinata-_chan_.

Tapi sebenernya sih, kalau aku ingat-ingat sekarang, dulu aku lebay banget sih. Pake nangis segala gitu. Masih kecil aja udah tau perasaan cemburu. Ckck.

Yah, namanya juga anak kecil yang polos. Pasti apa yang dirasain, akan di ekspresikan saat itu juga. Tapi, aku sekarang udah biasa aja sama mereka berdua. Yaiyalah, udah sepuluh tahun lewat masa aku masih mikirin hal itu? Gak penting banget sih. _Skip_!

Dan, kalian ada yang bisa menebak bocah laki-laki kecil itu siapa?

Yap! Ternyata itu Sasuke-_kun guys_. Haha. Ternyata dulu aku sempat bertemu bahkan berbicara sebentar dengannya.

Tapi sepertinya saat itu, aku berkata sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke-_kun_ langsung berubah menjadi diam seketika. Padahal ia sangat baik loh. Dia dulu menawariku sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan wajahku dari air mataku.

Saat itu aku berpikir, betapa baiknya laki-laki ini. Tapi aku sedikit heran, kenapa tatanan rambutnya harus bermodel aneh seperti bagian bokong ayam seperti itu sih? Tapi _well_, aku tidak memungkiri kalau itu sangat cocok untuk Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi tetap saja, aku sedikit heran.

Dan aku sedikit terkikik geli saat mengingat kalau dari dulu Sasuke-_kun_ itu sudah narsis sekali. Bahkan dia dengan pedenya mengatakan agar aku lebih baik menyukainya saja, dan lupakan Naruto. Hihi. Seperti dia kenal dengan Naruto saja.

Tapi, karena aku keesokan harus pindah, maka aku menolak perintah Sasuke-_kun_ itu. Aku tidak mau jika memiliki suatu ikatan dengan seseorang tapi keesokannya aku harus pergi jauh dan tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Hah, dari kecil saja aku sudah mengerti hal-hal tentang percintaan. Sepertinya aku harus berhenti mengikuti kebiasaan ibuku untuk menonton adegan-adegan yang ada di opera sabun yang biasa ibuku tonton. Efeknya sangat dahsyat untuk aku yang seorang anak kecil, saat itu. Ckck.

Akhirnya setelah pertemuan terakhir kami itu, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan aku sekalian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju Suna esok hari. Dan setelahnya, kami benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi aku berdoa dalam hati. Semoga suatu saat kami bisa bertemu kembali nanti.

Dan akhirnya, doaku dulu terkabul. Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ kembali bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun berganti. Aku kembali ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku. Dan tidak sengaja, kami bertemu di sebuah toko buku. Dan akhirnya hal itu yang kembali mendekatkan aku dengan dirinya.

Oke, lebih baik kita lupakan hal yang sudah berlalu. Mari kita kembali ke masa sekarang. Sepertinya sudah cukup aku menceritakan semua kejadian saat aku kecil dulu. Kini ayo kita lanjutkan ceritaku kembali.

Lagian kan, sekarang aku sudah punya pacar yang super duper ganteng banget, hihi. Tapi, jangan sampe orangnya tau kalau aku muji dia kayak begitu. Pasti nanti langsung kegeeran, dan narsisnya kumat deh. Ckck.

Oh ya, kalian belum kuberi tau siapa pacarku ya? Ah, tapi sepertinya kalian pasti bisa langsung menebaknya dengan mudah. _Well_, pacarku itu memang populer sekali.

Ya, pacarku itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke-_kun_, bocah lelaki yang pernah bertemu denganku dulu. Sepertinya kami memang berjodoh, hihi. Sudah terpisah sekian lama, tapi tetap saja akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya sekarang. Bahkan kini aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasih satu-satunya.

Sasuke-_kun_ itu orangnya sangat pendiam dan misterius. Selalu bersikap sok jaim didepan orang-orang. Huh, tapi kalau kalian sudah tau aslinya seperti apa, aku yakin kalian langsung tersedak melihat sikap sehari-harinya.

Dia itu, benar-benar seorang laki-laki yang tingkat kenarsisannya itu sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Bahkan, kalau bisa melebihi kata maksimal, aku yakin kenarsisannya itu pasti sudah mendapat julukan itu.

Yah tidak heran sih, mengingat sejak kecil pun dirinya sudah narsis tingkat dewa. Bahkan terhadapku pun, yang notabene adalah gadis kecil yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya dulu, ia sudah bersikap seolah-olah dirinya itu yang paling tampan seantero dunia.

Tapi, sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang tingkat kenarsisannya melebihi batas normal. Kurasa, seluruh keluarganya itu memiliki tingkat kenarsisan yang hampir sama. Hah, sepertinya itu sudah faktor keturunan. Hihi.

Tapi, aku tetap menyayangi dirinya sepenuh hatiku. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai sosok dirinya itu. Tak peduli bagaimana dengan sikap aslinya itu yang kadang membuatku menggelengkan kepala, heran.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tetap saja dirinya yang seperti itu, mampu membuatku semakin mencintai dirinya lebih dan lebih lagi dari rasa cintaku pertama dulu. Bagiku, dia adalah orang terpenting di hidupku.

Dan kini, aku sudah berhubungan dengan dirinya kurang lebih, satu tahun lebih lamanya. Aku sebenarnya tipe perempuan yang tidak mau repot-repot mengurus hal sepele macam menghitung berapa lama kami sudah berpacaran.

Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ saat itu juga. Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal yang lebih jauh. Lebih baik menikmati hal yang ada sekarang, dari pada repot memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa membuat hubungan kami jadi terkesan memaksa. Aku mencintai dirinya dengan tulus.

Sebenarnya, umurku dan umur Sasuke-_kun_ itu seumuran. Namun, karena aku dulu mengikuti kelas akselerasi, jadi aku saat ini sudah menempuh pendidikan kuliah. Sedangkan Sasuke-_kun_ masih menempuh pendidikan SMA nya. Walau sudah berada di tingkat akhir sih.

Sepertinya ia akan menyusul untuk memasuki universitas yang sama dengan diriku. Tapi mungkin akan berbeda jurusan. Aku tau ia tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran yang berbau biologi atas semacamnya. Ia lebih tertarik dengan urusan bisnis manajemen. Sepertinya ia bercita-cita ingin melanjutkan karir sebagai pengurus perusahaan bisnis keluarganya. _Well_, dia memang sangat hebat. Sudah mampu memutuskan apa yang baik untuk masa depannya kelak.

Keputusanku tepat. Tidak salah aku memilih calon suami masa depanku kelak.

Eh? Aku kok sudah membicarakan masa depan saja. Lulus SMA saja Sasuke-_kun_ belum, sudah berpikir untuk menjadikan dia calon suamiku. Dasar aku ini! Hehe. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan menolak sih, hihi.

Yah untuk saat ini, hubungan kami masih wajar-wajar saja. Kami tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh dalam hubungan berpacaran ini. Aku sebisa mungkin ingin menjaga diriku dengan baik-baik. Dan Sasuke-_kun_ pun begitu, dia tidak mau sampai berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan masa depanku. Masa depan kami berdua.

Kami sepakat, untuk mengejar cita-cita kami sampai kami merasa sudah cukup puas dan sukses untuk menghadapi hidup kedepannya. Ah, sepertinya terlalu berlebihan memang. Tapi itu adalah komitmen kami berdua.

Aku tidak sabar menunggu masa depan kami nantinya. Semoga kami masih berjodoh dan bisa melanjutkan hubungan kami hingga menuju jenjang pernikahan. Semoga impian kecilku ini bisa terwujud nantinya.

Dan sepertinya cukup untuk ceritaku kali ini. Pacarku yang narsis itu sudah tidak sabar menunggu diriku diruang tamu rumahku.

Ya sebenarnya kami memiliki janji untuk berkencan hari ini. Mumpung aku juga sedang _free_, dan aku sudah sangat merindukan sosoknya yang begitu melekat dipikiranku, kenapa aku harus menolak? Hehe.

Oke deh, semoga kami bisa tetap bertahan dalam menjalin hubungan kami berdua ini ya. Doakan kami ya!

Aduh aduh, Sasuke-_kun_ memang benar-benar pacar yang tidak sabaran! Hihi. Baiklah, dari pada nanti ia kesal karena menunggu aku yang terlalu lama ini. Lebih baik aku mengakhiri ceritaku ini.

_Jaa ne, minna_! Semoga kita bisa bertemu dilain kesempatan lagi, _ne_! _Bye-bye_~

Salam terakhir. Ini ceritaku, mana ceritamu?

.

.

.

_Owari._

**Author's Note :**

**HOLA MINNAAAA! Jangan bosan ya ketemu aku terus hueheheh xD**

**Kali ini aku datang dengan fic yang mungkin bisa dibilang masih ada hubungan dengan fic ICG,MCL? Nya Sasuke. Tapi kali ini aku dengan versi Sakura :D**

**Dan aku gak mau jika aku punya banyak hutang fic, itu beneran bikin aku pusing tujuh keliling x( makanya, aku sengaja buat yang Sakura version cuma oneshoot ajah :p hahaha!**

**Dan semoga semua para readers senang ya membacanya. Yah, memang agak sedikit bosan dan terkesan flat banget yang Sakura version. Tapi biarkan saja deh! :9**

**Dan yang menunggu fic My Sensei is My Love, harap sabar yaaa. Masih on progress kok hehe. Juga aku sekarang lagi ngetik fic untuk fandom Kurobas juga sih. Tapi belum kelar. Makanya aku bingung harus nerusin yang mana dulu hehe *peace!***

**Dan, aku harap kalian bisa mereview fic aku. Karena tanpa review, semangatku bagaikan padam. Hiks. Tapi gak maksa sih, Cuma aku minta take and give nya aja :D hoho. Sedih aku liat review Cuma sedikit huhuhiks! Tapi bukan berarti aku haus akan review lohhhh, hoho.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa. Mungkin ini bisa termasuk fic untuk merayakan SSFD gak sih? Kalau iya, yah aku khususkan untuk SSFD 2014! Yeay!**

**Salam terakhir, mind to review?**

**Sign,**

**Kumada Chiyu.**


End file.
